


It's my fault! That is why he is with stars!

by Nekori_nyan



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Broken Alex, Car Accidents, Dead John, Everyone Needs A Hug, Hospitals, M/M, Sad Ending, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekori_nyan/pseuds/Nekori_nyan
Summary: John got in car accident while he was in phone with Alexander.John was in coma and was not really big chance for him to survive. Because his brain was really damaged.So he dies.





	It's my fault! That is why he is with stars!

**Author's Note:**

> Hhh ok i originnaly wrote this on Wattpad but since im really unactive here, I decided to post here :3
> 
> Anyways-
> 
> This work has ending trigger so beware of it.
> 
> And i know i did mispelled something in this work, cause I was writing fast and not really caring for it. Im sorry.

"Jacky..." Alexander whimpered.

His hair was tangled, messy.  
His eyes had underbag circles.

He was pale.

Alone.

In silent room, right next to his boyfriend.

His boyfriend, asleep.

Forever.

Alexander whimpered and put his face to John's palm. John had pale but still golden skin. But it was cold.

The room was silent. Peaced.

Alexander loved John. More then his life.

But...but it was all his fault.

If only he had DIED in Caribean, maybe nothing of this would happen.

If only it havent stormed that night, nothing of this would happen.

But here he is.

Tubes in his boyfriends chest.

His boyfriend breathing through oxyegen tube.

Pale, shirtless on bed.

His curly hair tangled up.

And the montor making beep sounds as racing of his heart.

Alexander snifled and startled when door opened, revealing doctor and nurse.

"Mr. Hamilton, if you please will exit room. We need to do operation." Doctor explained softly as more nurses and doctors came in, with them big bed with sharp tools.

Alexander wanted to protest but he could not. He was too weak to do this. So he obligied and went at waiting room.

In the waiting room, there was Herc with Lafayette.

"How is he?" Hercules asked, his voice weak.

Hercules and Lafayette were the only people John and Alex could trust.

They were always there for them.

"H...he is in bad condition." Alex chocked out and burst into silent tears.

He took few sharp shaky breaths as Lafayette looked at him with sadness in his eyes.

"Oh Mon ami..." He whispered and hugged him.

They were sitting there.

Alone.

Just praying for good.

For John to be okay.

▪▪▪

"Mr. Hamilton?" Doctor came in after two hours later.

Alexander jumped out of his seat.

"Doctor! How is he!? Is he okay!?" Alexander asked, his heart beating, Lafayette holding him back to calm him down.

Doctor had sad look in his face.

"Im sorry sir. We did everything we could. W...we lost him." Doctor whispered as Alexander burst out of tears, for tenth of this day.

Lafayette snifled, his eyes creating liquids of tears.

Herc had put hand on his mouth, to muffle his cries as tears were falling down.

John...his sweet John was gone.

Alexander sniffled, fell on his knees and cried.

He could feel fainted presence of his dearest Laurens.

He looked up, tears in his eyes.

He could see John.

John smiled at him, peacefully, placed his hand on his cheek.

'I love you Alexander. Please stay strong.'

He smiled before swished away.

Who is gonna be here for him now?

Who is gonna calm him down through his panic attacks ?

Who is gonna calm down his madness?

Alex chocked out of sob.

"Lets go home..." Lafayette took Alex, trying to ignore his broken sound in his throat.

▪▪▪

In car, nothing changed.

Silence. Just silence.

The 'Summertime sadness' from Lana del Rey was playing.

Herc driving.

Lafayette looking at his friend in worry through reviewer.

And Alex?

Alex had opened window, gazed at room, his eyes still full of tears, tears drying on his skin while more followed as air was diving his hair.

His mind was a mess.

And he can not change it.

He just wishes that John could be here.

But he cant be here anymore.

Why?

Cause he is dead.

Cause Alexander killed him.  
  


 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this?
> 
> Tell me if you did!
> 
> Also please comment!
> 
>  
> 
> It would really mean a lot if you can give me some critics so I can improve on my writings!


End file.
